paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/SPC-12G
|unlock = 48 |slot = 2 |price = $485,000 |mag = 6 6+1 (tactical reload) |type = Shotgun |max_ammo = 72 |rate_of_fire = 100 (Pump-action) 450 (Semi-auto) |reload_time = 0.6 s/shell (approx.) |damage = 75 (Pump-action) 45 (Semi-auto) |accuracy = 15 |stability = 13 (Pump-action) 10 (Semi-auto) |concealment = 16 |threat = 26 }} The SPC-12G shotgun is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The SPC-12G is a selective-fire shotgun, capable of switching between semi-automatic and pump-action for an increased/decreased rate-of-fire and Damage/Stability. It does full damage out to 7 meter range, and from there falls off to zero damage at 20 meters. Though the SPC-12G has considerably lower damage than the Reinfeld 880 or the Raven, it is still capable of killing most non-special enemies with a single headshot (including FBI SWAT with appropriate modifications or skills) on Overkill difficulty or lower. When extra ammo is not readily available, this can make it a more efficient weapon against these enemies. Stats of a fully modded SPC-12G are similar to those of the IZHMA 12G, with only minor differences in a few stats. The SPC-12G, however, has less modifications that can be added, which means that only a few true builds can be done. The IZHMA 12G, on the other hand, has many mods that can allow for fine tuning, especially after the Gage Courier Pack was released. When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the SPC-12G fires 5 projectiles per shot. Because of the position of the SPC-12G's stock when folded up, using the shotgun's ironsights when the stock is fully collapsed is impossible, only providing a slight zoom when the aiming key is pressed. Sight mods are also not applicable when the stock is in this position. Summary Pros: * Capable of switching between different firing modes * High rate of fire when switched to semi-automatic * Can also attain reasonably good concealment rating * Is efficient with ammunition ( - shells per pickup). Cons: * Per-shell reload is slow * Has no ironsights when stock is folded up * Cannot accept sight mods when stock is folded up * Damage is average unless supplemented by Skills and mods. * Limited ammo capacity even with the use of mods. * Large reserve penalty limits the use of special ammunitions. Tips * Acing the enforcer's Shotgun Impact skill is very helpful to make the SPC-12G a viable weapon for harder levels. The 30% damage boost, plus the additional damage boost given by specialized ammunition, allow the SPC-12G to be a more viable weapon to use in later levels. * The larger ammo pool of the SPC-12G can make it more effective at using some of the specialized ammunition types than other shotguns with smaller ammo pools, so long as the damage remains sufficient. ** 000 buckshot - while it does noticeably reduce the ammo capacity of the weapon, this will allow the weapon to deal lethal damage to all enemies on harder difficulties. The lower ammunition cap can also be worked around by picking up ammunition from fallen enemies and taking careful aim with the weapon, ensuring that every shot counts, preferably wounding and killing multiple enemies with 1 shot . ** HE rounds - when used for their stun value rather than their very poor damage, are considerably more efficient due to the SPC-12G's high RoF. Although, this does render the SPC-12G quite useless as an offensive primary weapon and reduces it to a situational tool, forcing you to rely on your secondary weapon for the duration of the game. So if one does not have a specialization with any of the secondary weapon types (Gunslinger, Shotgun Impact, and SMG Specialist), it is best not to use HE rounds. ** Flechette rounds - Flechette rounds reduce the SPC-12G's damage too far for it to be effective at any range; it is too underpowered for close combat and the damage drop-off at range noticeably affects the weapon's already low damage too hard. Thus, it is not recommended to use these on the SPC-12G and is better to go with standard ammo. ** AP slugs - Because of the SPC-12G's ammo pool, the SPC-12G is not restricted solely as an "anti-special" weapon, like other shotguns when using AP slugs. As it is capable of instantly killing standard law-enforcers with a single headshot (Except on Deathwish) and capable of dealing high DPS against special enemies; the SPC-12G is very effective at using slug ammunition in all situations. This is, of course, provided than the user is adept at scoring head shots. Otherwise, the ammo pool advantage is lost. * The SPC-12G has a very high rate of fire, beating out the RoF of a fully automatic IZHMA 12G by rapidly tapping the fire button. By loading either slug or .00 buckshot rounds, it can be a very effective counter against special enemies at close range. * Given the SPC-12G's lower base damage, aiming for the head is essential to maintain efficient use of ammo. Available modifications Ammunition Barrel : Note: Barrel ext. Gadget Sight : Note: Magazine : Note: Stock Trivia * The SPC-12G was based on the Franchi SPAS-12. * It, alongside the Street Sweeper and the M1014, is one of the few semi-automatic shotguns in the game. ** It is the only shotgun in-game capable of switching fire modes, in this case switching from pump-action to semi-auto and vice versa. * The SPC-12G has two different reload animations for its two fire modes: ** If choosing the Pump-action mode, the player character reloads the shotgun normally. ** If choosing the Semi-auto mode, the player character place a shell inside the open chamber, lock the bolt back up and then reloads the remaining shells normally without pumping the weapon at the end. * The SPC-12G can be reloaded even with a full magazine, adding an extra shell to the tube capacity. Gallery SPAS12.png|A preview of the SPC-12G. SPAS12ExtMag.png|The SPC-12G with the Extended Mag mod. SPAS12ExtStock.png|The SPC-12G with the Extended Stock mod. SPAS12NoStock.png|The SPC-12G with its stock removed. SPAS12Short.png|The SPC-12G with a shortened barrel. SPAS12Solid.png|The SPC-12G with the Solid Stock mod. Category:Blog posts